Individuals can collectively pool their funds to support a cause or project. Often, this type of crowdfunding can be performed using an intermediary service that unites individuals that are willing to contribute funds for projects and other individuals that are seeking funds for their projects. Those individuals that are willing to contribute funds can interact with an intermediary service over the Internet to designate projects to which they wish to contribute. The intermediary service can receive funds from supporters and disburse the received funds to the appropriate projects.